


Pass The Salt, Daddy

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comdey and old memes, Could be considered a short crack fic honestly, Daddy kink mention, F/M, I'm not sorry I wrote this, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: Having lunch with Jeralt once Seteth and Byleth admitted to the man they had been seeing each other was terrifying enough, but with the screw up he had just done...
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Pass The Salt, Daddy

Having lunch with Jeralt once Seteth and Byleth admitted to the man they had been seeing each other was terrifying enough, but with the screw up he had just done...

It was a simple lunch, Seteth covering his nerves by trying his best to be pleasant. As a father, he knew just what Jeralt would and would not want to hear, and he tried to use that to his advantage to ensure the meal went well and Jeralt approved of their relationship. He just had to ensure Jeralt saw him as a good partner who could love and care for his daughter, that was all he had to do!

Except when Byleth asked, "Daddy do you mind passing the salt?" Seteth had screwed up royally, screwed up harder than he ever had in his unnaturally long life. He had also reached for the salt with Jeralt, Byleth trying not to look shocked as Jeralt have Seteth and then his daughter a funny look.

"...." there was a moment of silence, though only a few seconds went by, it felt like centuries. Seteth scrambling to find some kind of excuse for why he reached for the salt.

"... oh because of Flayn, right?" Byleth quickly added in, Seteth could have kissed her right then and there for such a brilliant excuse.

"Why yes! Sorry Jeralt, you see Flayn calls me that in private so I just reacted without thinking." Jeralt looked at Seteth, and then at Byleth, shrugged, and then passed the salt to his daughter.

"Makes sense," was all he said on the matter, and their meal went on without a hitch.

Seteth had to leave immediately once they were done eating, mostly to try and calm his pounding pulse. But as he left Jeralt had given the man a warm smile, and once he was gone Jeralt turned back to Byleth with a much coyer one.

"You know now that I think about it, Flayn calls Seteth father not daddy..."

"Does she?" Byleth asked, taking a sip of her tea trying to keep her composure.

"Heh. I'll let you off the hook, for now, you're both adults, but if you marry him I'm not gonna let either of you live this down."

"He’ll die of embarrassment if you do, dad."

"We'll see kid. You usually don't call me daddy either, having some fun with Seteth here huh?" And now it was Byleth's turn to shrug, although Jeralt did catch the slightest of twinkle's in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> HI HAVE A SHORT ATTEMPT AT ME BEING FUNNY CUZ I HAD NO TIME TO EDIT A LONG FIC TODAY
> 
> I hope maybe you laughed, did you laugh? When I got the idea I actually laughed, out loud too. I was at work even! No one heard me luckily. Tbh I feel like this works better in comic form but alas, I can't draw. Is there a comic of this? Did someone else write something like this? If so, link me~
> 
> Make sure to kudo and/or comment whatcha liked if you can (or if there are any mistakes or critiques always looking to improve!)
> 
> You can find my writing updates at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> And my regular screaming at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter


End file.
